Described herein are novel copolymers of polyphenylene oxides and polyarylates. These copolymers are readily compatible with styrene polymers and/or copolymers and give tough blends.
Polyarylates are polyesters derived from one or more dihydric phenols, particularly 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, also identified as Bisphenol-A, and one or more aromatic dicarboxylic acids, particularly mixtures of terephthalic and isophthalic acids. These polyarylates are high temperature, high performance thermoplastic polymers with a good combination of thermal and mechanical properties. They also have good processability which allows them to be molded into a variety of articles.
Polyarylate polymers are compatible with a wide variety of other polymeric systems. However, polyarylate polymers have only marginal mechanical compatibility with styrenic polymers. This marginal compatibility is manifested in poor weld-line strength as well as poor surface appearance of articles molded from such blends.
Thus, there is a desire to make polyarylate polymers compatible with styrene polymers and/or copolymers.